1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include a display device, an upper substrate disposed on the display device, and a lower substrate facing the upper substrate while supporting the display device.
The display device emits an outputted image and is disposed between the upper and lower substrates. The display device, the upper substrate, and the lower substrate are called a display panel. The upper substrate is disposed on the display device and performs a function of protecting the display device. The upper substrate may include a touch screen panel. The lower substrate faces the upper substrate while supporting the display device.